Royal Woods Murders
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Throughout his life Lincoln had a dark side waiting to be let out, and one day he lets it out and now under the delusions of being a boy who could do no wrong, goes off on a killing spree against those who done him wrong. However a restless soul of one of his victims is determined to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lincoln's (POV)

When I was born, I always thought I had a happy life. I mean you could say I've got it made with a nice house to live in, a family that loves me, friends that have my back, and your right I do have those things and I do love my life. However unlike the rest of family when I was born I always had this darkness in my mind.

This darkness would call to me through out my life, always telling me to do something horrible whether to tell me to push Lola down the stairs when she was bent over to pick up one of her pageant ribbons, put Lilly in the oven, or even put a toaster into the tub while my dad is taking a bath. I've always ignored these thoughts and keep them in my mind, but eventually like water behind a weak dam it bursted out and filled me with dark thoughts, telling me about all the bad things that happen to me and how those who did it to me should suffer horrible deaths for what they did to me.

I mean after all I am the most innocent boy in the world, I can't do anything wrong I'm a perfect angel, I could be a saint. And those who did bad things to me should suffer. Like my sisters who got angry with me just because I uploaded embarrassing videos of them online, I mean the nerve of them them getting angry at me for uploading those videos I just wanted a trophy and that makes it okay, but if one of them did that to me then it would be wrong because if they did that to me it would've ruined my social status, I don't care about there's as I'm the most important thing in the world.

Then there are my parents they committed the crime of punishing me, they should only punish my sisters and not me as like I said I'm the perfect saint and if I do something bad I should just get a slap on the wrist while they severely punish my sisters to point bruises can be seen.

As for the others who had dared do bad things to me from laughing at me, to cutting in line, to not even say gesundheit to me when I sneeze they disserve the same fate. However before I can do anything I needed to pick my first victim.

So here I am walking through town with a knife hidden in my pocket looking for someone to teach a lesson on.

"Oof!" I suddenly got bumped from the side, I look to my side to see a boy the same age as me wearing a blue shirt and jeans standing there.

"Sorry about that." He then runs off in a hurry, he dare hit me, he could've bruised my shoulder and I won't have that, so I guess I found my first victim.

So I followed him to wherever he was going to, while I get my knife ready for the kill.


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Jeffy's (POV)

I am so excited as today is the day that their going to reveal the new Ghost man and the Legends of the Zombie Castle game. When I heard of this game coming out I was super excited to say the least as Ghost man is my favorite super hero. I was so excited about this that I actually got up early at five am and nearly ran out of the house, but my dad stopped me and told me to wait till nine.

For the next hours I waited impatiently waiting for the clock to hit nine, I paced, tapped my fingers on my chair, ate breakfast in a hurry, read some of my Ghost man comics. When the clock struck nine you bet your butt I ran out of my house in a flash, now I must admit in my hurry I did nearly bumped into other people, but then I did run into some kid in a orange shirt and white hair, I did apologize and didn't think much about it as I went on my merry way.

At last the game store came into my sight, I ran more faster almost running into the door if a women with a store bag didn't open it, she moved aside quickly to avoid being trampled by me, pretty sure I heard her say "Crazy kid." Under her breath.

"Hey Jeffy." Mr. Kersh the store seller said as he raised his hand up in a greet.

"Hello Mr. Kersh is it here?"

Mr. Kersh pulls out the game from behind his counter, I swear I felt like my eyes were sparkling.

"Yep I got the game right here." He said with a smile.

"Oh boy." I quickly give him the money for it and he places it in a bag where he then gives me the bag. "You know from what I heard they have a level where you fight a demonic fox."

"Cool."

"Hey us Ghost man fans got to inform one another. Anyway run along now and tell me about how far you got in the game tomorrow."

"Right bye Mr. Kersh." I wave goodbye to him and left the store, I turn to run back to my house only to nearly run into that white hair kid, I jumped back in surprise not expecting to see him, he had this smile on him in a polite way though it was unsettling to say the least.

"Oh excuse me, looks like we meet again."

"Yep and hey its no problem." He said, then he pointed at my bag. "What do you got in the bag?"

"The new Ghost man game." I answered nonchalantly.

"Ghost man what's that?"

"He's a ghost superhero that fights evil supernatural creatures, he's my favorite hero."

"Oh but what about Ace Savey."

"I really don't like him, I find him to be pretty dorky."

This guy suddenly gives me a dirty as if I kicked his dog. "Ace happens to be my favorite hero."

"Oh well that's nice, now if you excuse me I got to play this game." I make a move to walk past him, but then he suddenly grabbed me by the collar and pushed me or should I say manhandled me into the nearby alley, he pushes me down onto the dirty ground I felt dirty water splash on to me, I looked up at him in shock as he had this crazed look on his face.

"What the heck are you doing!" I asked mortify.

"First you dare bump me in the shoulder and now you're not liking the same superhero as I am! Oh you deserve punishment for not liking the same thing as I do and hurting me!"

I began to feel fear creep into me, this kid was definitely crazy or just a big baby but anyway I didn't like the look on his eyes. "Dude not everyone likes the same things that you do!"

"NO! Everyone has to agree with me and do as I say or like!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a perfect angel and they have to.!"

To my horror the kid pulls out a knife, the crazed look in his eyes get bloodshed. I scrambled backwards to get away, my fear was to great that it didn't allow me to think rationally to just simply get up and run. He rushes forward, I then felt the cold blade sink into my stomach I screamed in pain, then thrust my fist out which struck this bastard in the face.

He didn't like that though and with such quickness stabbed me multiple times in the chest and stomach, I could feel my blood splatter on my face, the pain is unbearable but eventually the pain slowly stopped and my vision slowly began to go black, my breathing is slowing down until it eventually stopped all together, the darkness covers my vision.

I don't know how long I was out, I really couldn't see anything other than darkness, suddenly I felt myself rise up and eventually my vision came back. I felt light and cold, I then looked around to see that deranged kid is gone, I look down and to my horror I saw my own body with my chest to my stomach cut open, my body is covered in a pool of blood, blood is splattered on a dumpster, the ground, and the wall.

I was dead, I can't believe it I'm dead and I couldn't see my loved ones anymore, I felt tears fall down my new ghostly cheeks and cried in that alley for I don't know how long. As I thought about my death a sudden rage fell on me; my life was taken away by that monster, I can never see my family or friends ever again because of him!

I then just happen to look down to see my Ghost man game laying out of its bag. Looking at it I came to realize that I needed to avenge my death as well as protect other people from that monster's wrath because of that moment I knew that if this psycho had no problem killing me, then he will have no problem killing others.

With this new determined goal and growing rage inside me, I set out to get that white hair kid and I will not rest untill he suffers an agonizing death.


	3. Chapter 3

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lincoln's (POV)

I can't believe it, I killed my first victim and you know something it felt good. The way he screamed, my knife tearing into his flesh, the way the blood splattered onto me. Oh course my cheek hurt because that worthless boy hit me, which how dare he do that but it didn't matter now as he was as dead as a squished bug.

As of now I am walking towards mine and Clyde's secret hide out, I took the long way here through the remote part of town to avoid being seen, it wasn't easy as I almost been seen by different people, I needed to get rid of the blood off of me luckily by having that freakish goth for a sister I knew just how to do it.

I manage to reach the hideout, I entered the hide out and took off my clothes I then proceeded to pull out a pan with water that had bleach and soap. I placed my clothes in the pan and with a good scrub I manage to clean off all the blood on my clothes so that was taken care of, now I can go back to looking for the next person that did me wrong, but first I needed to figure out which person I should kill next.

I could kill one of my stupid sisters, my worthless parents, or I could kill one of my 'so called' friends. Oh so many choices and so many ways to kill. I then remembered that Rusty said that he was going to pull out a stunt for his YouTube channel at the park. Yes the ugly pimple face would do.

I left the hideout and raced to the park, sure enough pizza face is there with his phone, bike, and small ramp that was supposed to make him jump over a small puddle, yeah it was a really good stunt.

He had his back turn as he stretch himself to preform that pathetic stunt, I quietly made my way to his bike with my knife I loosen the bolt for his bike handle, and stabbed my knife lightly into the front tire making a small hole that is slowly letting out the air, I then rush behind a bush to watch the show.

"Alright you awesome viewers your about to see the most awesome stunt in the history of the world!" He does a stupid dance and jump before he gets on his bike.

I can feel my mouth form into an excited smile as I watch him ride towards the ramp. Then like a magic trick the handle bars came off making the bike swerve out of control, Rusty tried to keep it in control but by then the air completely left the tire. The bike falls forward which caused him to fly forward, hit the ramp, his body dragged up through the ramp, and fall into the puddle.

I rushed out from behind the bush and quickly sat down on his back and kept his face in the water, he thrashes around trying to get me off but it was useless as I had a pretty good hold on him, the water bubbles up violently from the frantic breaths he took. Eventually his useless struggling slowed to a stop as well as the bubbles, but I held it down for a few more seconds to make sure, after he didn't make any more movements I got up and simply got out of there before anyone came, but not before grabbing his phone and deleting the recording.

I felt really good it serves Rusty right for not including me in that bike gang that he hangs with and make fun of me on that stupid bike that Lori gave me. But for now it's time to choose my next victim.

Jeffy's (POV)

Man it's hard to get use to being a ghost, I had to remember that I can't get hit by anything which I got reminded by going into the street and a car raced towards me, I actually flinched waiting for the impact but the car went right through me. I also have to remember that I couldn't talk to people or people couldn't see me unless I got enough energy, but most importantly I have to remember that I can now float instead of walking.

Anyway I searched high and low for that monster who killed me but I couldn't find him yet, but that doesn't get me down because I know he's here somewhere, and my God I'm going to get a sweet revenge for what he has done to me.

I was near the park when I suddenly hear some gurgling, it sounded like someone talking with water in their mouth. Curious I enter the park to see where that noise was coming from, I get to a ramp with a bike that has its handlebar separated from the body, a ramp that had a blood stain, and that is when I noticed another ghost floating above his body.

The ghost was blue with water inside him, his clothes and hair are wet, but most of all he had the look of confusion and fear on his face as he looked around then looked at his body. Eventually he spotted me and spoke in a watery voice.

"Hey what's going on!"

I didn't know what to say, so I just decided to tell him the truth. "I'm afraid you got murdered my friend."

"MURDERED!" He shouted, "How did that happen! Who did it! Why would someone do this to me!"

"I'll tell ya who, that white hair kid!"

He looks at me in surprise, "Lincoln but he's one of my friends why would he kill me!"

'_So that's his name." _I thought. "Yeah I hate to tell you this, but your friend really did kill you like he did to me."

"But why I thought we were friends, I never thought that Lincoln would go and kill someone he's a nice guy."

"Well that nice guy is gone and Lincoln has shown his true colors. Would you like to help me get revenge on him?"

"I don't know he is my friend, but on the other hand he did kill me so I guess I will get revenge on him."

"Okay but first we need to find him, what's Your name by the way?"

"I'm Rusty what's yours?"

"Jeffy."

Rusty let's out a little laugh.

"What?"

"You got the same name as that puppet on that YouTube channel I watch."

I give him an annoyed look, "Just because a puppet has the same name as me doesn't mean I can't be taken seriously."

Rusty gives me an apologetic look, "Sorry."

"It's okay, anyway let's go get him." I along with Rusty left the park to begin our search for the murderer.


	4. Chapter 4

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Liam's (POV)

Aw dang I never thought I would meet my end at the hands of my ex friend Lincoln, I always thought he was nice guy but I guess I was wrong about him.

You see it happen in the afternoon I was doing my daily chores on the farm, I swept the floor of the barn, milked the cow, feed the chickens, and of course helped in the garden. But of course my favorite chore was helping my pa put wood in the wood cutter.

I pick up wood from the pile he makes, give it to him, and he puts it in the wood cutter which cuts the wood to shreds and I love watching it do that.

So we were in the middle of doing that when my ma came out of the house and told him that someone was calling him on the phone, he turns to me and tells me he'll be right back and not to go near the wood cutter as it was very dangerous, I told him okay because I know not to disobey him and I know first hand how dangerous the wood cutter could be as one time I saw a rat fall in there and come out like paper going through a paper shredder.

So I stood there waiting for him to return, I looked around and enjoyed the silence of the countryside of Royal Woods with the only sound being the motor of the wood cutter. Maybe if it wasn't on I could have prevented my death, but perhaps it would've been unavoidable as I trusted him and nothing from the past would have warn me of any danger that he could produce.

I just picked up a blue flower and sniffed it when I felt these hands grip me by the shoulders and pushed me towards the wood cutter, I was so taken by surprise that I didn't register what was going on until the last second, I tried to stop but he was stronger and when we got in front of the opening of the cutter, he shoved me harder and I fell face first into the cutter. I felt the cutter slash through my skin quickly getting to my skull, I only had a moment to feel the pain as the cutter did short work on ripping my skull and the rest of my head to pieces.

When I woke up I was floating above the wood cutter with the shredded remains of my clothes and flesh as well as a large pool of blood on the ground at the other end. My pop came back to the wood cutter and noticed that I wasn't there, I tried to call to him but he couldn't see or hear me, he looked around and called for me until eventually he saw the remains of me, he got speechless as he held his hands out, dropped to his knees as he grabbed a piece of my shirt and held onto it with no sound coming out from him.

My mother saw him like this and came over to see what's wrong, when she saw my mess she lets out the most horrified scream I ever heard, she drops down on her knees then cries loudly while my pa with that same horrified expression on his face continues to hold onto my bloody shirt peice.

I couldn't look at them like this, so I flew away from them and my farm until I got to a log near the woods, I sat on that log and began to cry as I thought about my parents they are surely never going to be the same after my death and my pa may even blame myself for causing it, which would be unfair as he wasn't, it was that person who pushed me in that did it.

I cried on that log for I guess about four hours, if it wasn't for Jeffy who came to me and help calm me down by explaining what happen and who killed me, I still would've been on that log. I admit I couldn't believe that my friend did this to me, but after some convincing from both him and Rusty (who looked at me in horror as I guess my appearance is a bit ghastly.) I accepted the fact that my once good friend killed me like a cockroach, now like them I'm craving vengeance for not only my death but also causing that grief from my parents, and after I get my vengeance hopefully my parents will find out what happen and get closure.


	5. Chapter 5

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lincoln's (POV)

I feel so great, I've just rid the world of three useless people who had mistreated me in past, it felt so good to take their lives especially watching Liam get chopped up to pieces in that wood cutter, and his blood coming out from the other end.

Yes three down and more to go.

I entered my house and saw my ugly sisters watching TV, I had to hide my complete anger and disgust towards them because if I didn't they'll be wondering what's wrong with me, then start meddling and I hated it when they meddle in my life.

My dad poked his head out of the kitchen, "Chow time in five people." He called out, yes Pinocchio nose I am so excited to eat your disgusting food, I'm surprised your stupid restaurant hasn't been shut down yet.

Later we ate one of those disgusting goulashes as well as them talking about stupid stuff, they are all unaware of the horrible things I plan to do to all of them, oh yes it's going to be great getting my revenge for all the things they've done to me from the sister fight protocol, the prank they pulled on me for ignoring them all day, when they went in the pool that I bought for myself and dared have fun in it, the famous bad luck incident, and of course all the times they even glare at him.

Maybe I should posion Pinocchio nose's food so he will be killed by his own creation, or maybe I could bash Luna's head in with her guitar, have Luan slip on a banana peel and watch her fall down the basement steps and into a pile of knifes that I laid out. Oh there are so many ways to deal out these worthless piles of flesh that I dare call a family.

After dinner we all sat down to watch TV, we were in the middle of a show when it suddenly switched to a news report that showed that pathetic news reporter Katherine Mulligan standing in front of the park, behind her are two paramedics transporting Rusty's body into an awaiting ambulance.

"This is Katherine Mulligan bringing you this tragic story! Earlier today police have made a grisly discovery they have found the dead body of 11 year old Rusty Spokes who's face has been fully submerged in a puddle of water! He is but one of the three dead kids that have unfortunately been found in Royal Woods today!"

"Authorities have no idea if these three killings are connected or not, but if they are then Royal Woods is in big trouble as a killer might be walking around the streets!"

Killer oh no I'm a liberated, I'm just ridding the town of the bad people that wrong me, besides since I'm an angel I really ain't doing anything wrong.

After the news report my 'family' came over to me and comforted me about the lose of that pimple face Rusty not knowing that I was the one who did it.


	6. Chapter 6

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lola's (POV)

I the great, the beautiful, the pageant queen Lola Loud laid dead on the floor with a scarf around my neck. How did this happen you ask? Wpell it was just after me and my family watched that shocking news report about Lincoln's friends and that one kid named Jeffy getting killed, we all comforted Lincoln the best we can as we could only imagine how hurt he was over the loss of his friends, but as I hugged I noticed something strange. It may have been a brief glimpse, but I could have sworn that for a brief second I saw him smiling in a twisted evil way like the grinch.

But that couldn't be right, my eyes must of played a trick on me as there was no way he was smiling over the deaths of his friends right?

So I shrugged it off, but if I knew what he really was I wouldn't have ignored it.

* * *

We couldn't watch anymore TV after the news report, so we all went off to do separate things I went to my room alone to apply some makeup.

I just finished putting eyeshadow on me when I felt my pink scarf wrap around my neck tightly blocking my windpipe, I struggled uselessly trying to get it loose choking, my arms reached back gripping my attacker's arms scratching them with my nails.

The loss of oxygen eventually took its toll on me, my arms went limp, my vision faded, and my body went numb.

When I awoke I was shocked to see my body on the floor with my scarf around my neck. Okay so I was a ghost I wasn't expecting this to happen, but I wasn't shocked about this for the moment, what I was shocked about was my big brother standing over my body with this twisted smile.

I watch in shock as he picked up my body then dropped it out the window, I followed him outside and watch him pick up my body again, carry it to the fence, threw it over, then climbed over it shortly after, he carries my body to the forested area where he dump it next to a tall oak tree.

Unaware of my presence he lets out a laugh of amusement, then leave the area leaving me to look at my strangled up body. I couldn't believe that Lincoln was the one who killed me, the same guy who helped and encourage me through the years just killed me.

I then sat down next to my body to busy thinking about what just happened and how Lincoln was going to pay for this, then I noticed someone offering their hand to me, I look up to see a ghost boy with stab marks on his ghostly body kneeling down in front of me, giving me a comforting smile.


	7. Chapter 7

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lana's (POV)

Ah nothing like taking my nightly toilet dives to get a girl ready for bed with her best froggy friend in the whole world. Uh that's weird I thought Lola was in here, oh well she's probably in Lori's and Leni's room doing a makeup season or something.

I go up to my bed, pulled out the covers, took Hops off my shoulder and gave him kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Hops." Hops gave me a goodnight croak before hopping into his frog pen, I let out a yawn and crawled into my own bed, and I guess I was really sleepy because I fell fast asleep when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Lucy's (POV)

I dreamed on being in my soulmate Edwin's castle, I was as happy as a werewolf on a full moon night as we flew around the castle as vampire bats, we flew and flew above each room until we parked ourselves on a candlearia.

"Oh Edwin I'm so glad you turned me into a vampire, so that I can be with you for all eternity."

"I'm glad to have you, my cute vampire bat."

"Edwin your making my non existent heart beat."

"Mine to, now follow me it's feeding time."

Me and my eternal partner flew through the castle, as I flew the castle began to change: the walls had blood on them, bloody words were painted on them also saying 'White head demon is here!" "He's closer to home than you think!" And "The demon will suffer for what he has done."

I look at these messages wondering what they mean, I then hear these faint ghostly wails echoing throughout the castle's halls. I entered Edwin's feeding champer and saw a orange figure with cuts all over the body and what looked to be sharp wooden stakes stabbed in the eyes, I couldn't see any more details.

My dream flashes brightly and I awoke from my dream, I sit up and looked around my room Lynn is fast asleep snoring very loudly. That dream was something, it was more than my usual dreams with Edwin, it was like a warning of some kind that what was to come.

I have no idea what it meant or who that orange figure was, but I will find out about it and see if I can somehow prevent or stop it.

* * *

Lincoln's (POV)

I stood in the doorway of the bratty twins room, it felt so good to get rid of that brat, I could barely contain my excitement as I strangled her with that scarf. Now with this pillow in my hands it's time to get rid of her disgusting twin.


	8. Chapter 8

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lincoln's (POV)

Well I got rid of the disgusting twin, it wasn't as fun as getting rid of her brat for a twin I admit but it felt nice to smother her with that pillow. But now here's a question do I go to sleep or continue my duty by ridding the world of these awful people, well I'm not very tired and this is my chance to get them so I guess I got my answer.

But now here's another question who do I go for now, there are so many choices there's Luna and Luan the girls who pulled me in that fight when Lori moved to the garage, Lori and Leni the girls who were responsible for that stupid sister fight protocol, Lisa and Lilly the one who tried to take my kidney and the one who sneezed on my shirt, my parents the ones who dare punish me, or Lucy the one who clogged the toilet and made me miss my convention, and of course Lynn the one who started the whole bad luck fiasco.

Oh so many choices and very little time, oh I know who to get first, Lori it makes sense to kill the first born first right. I go down to the kitchen and picked up a larger kitchen knife, then went back upstairs where I open the door to my two oldest sisters room, I creep towards to side of Lori's bed I stretch the knife to her neck then with a swift swing I slash her neck open. Lori woke up choking on her own blood, as she was dieing I turned to Leni and stabbed her once in the neck, twice in the head, then multiple times in her chest. By the time Lori drew her last breath I gave one last stab into Leni's stomach, I smiled down at my bloody mess before I left the room.

I then went outside and picked up Lana's axe then went back into the house where I went up to Luna's and Luan's room, I climbed the ladder and stood over Luna with the axe raised, it was shame I had to do this I always thought me and her had a special bond, but oh well she sealed her fate by getting angry at me, and no one can ever get angry at me, EVER!

With great heaf I slammed the axe into her head, blood splatters all over me and her eyes went wide with utter shock, but that was all she did as the strike on the head killed her instantly, I get off the bed while leaving the axe stuck in her head. For Luan I placed a pan full of warm water next to her bed, I placed her hand in it making her wet herself, then I placed a live wire in the water and watched in delight as she jerked around and her body turning burned black until she finally stopped moving.

Next up is Lisa and Lilly, I entered their room and looked around for the perfect thing to use, I spotted one of Lisa's Lazer guns and picked it up, I then took aim and fired, the Lazer hits her head and it melted like ice cream. I drop the gun and moved over to Lilly, I gently picked her up and moved to the window where I literally kicked her out. Next on my list is my mom and dad, for them I just simply use my knife to slice their throats then proceeded to chop them up like a butcher with a bunch of pigs.

Now there is only two annoyances left the loser goth and Lynn. I went to their room and picked up one of Lynn's bats a metal one, went up to her bed then struck her in the head with a satisfying smash sound. I smiled, you remember when you called me bad luck Lynn?

"SMASH!"

Remember when you became my roommate?

"SMASH!"

Remember all the times you made me participate in those dumb sports?

"SMASH!"

Remember when we played those stupid games.

"SMASH, SMASH, CRACK!"

With one final swing her head cracks inward most of her blood had splattered everywhere: on the walls, her bed, the ceiling, the floors, and on me. Oh but I wasn't done with her, I am going to do so much more with her body, oh yes you better believe it.

Now however there is only one burden left, I turned to Lucy I am going to use my knife to stake her like a vampire, hey if she wanted to be a vampire then she might as well die like one, now next to her I raise my knife and.

"SMASH!"

I felt red hot pain on my cheek, I rubbed it tenderly I look forward in anger as the goth freak is standing there with another bat in her hand.

Lucy's (POV)

I looked at the monster that was once my brother, he is covered in blood and had the look of a deranged wild animal that got refused of a kill, it was a good thing I took that dream seriously for if I haven't I would've end up like Dracula.

I watch my brother, no that's to good for him, I watch this monster rub his hurt cheek which I must've hit him good because he was also bleeding from the nose.

"YOU DARE HIT ME YOU BRAT!"

"I'm not letting you kill me."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR UPSET ABOUT YOU WERE ALWAYS INTERESTED IN DEATH! I'm honestly doing you a favor!"

"True but I don't want to die in the hands of a demon like you?"

His face distorts into absolute fury, "I'M NOT A DEMON, I CAN DO NO WRONG, I AM A SAINT!"

"You killed your own family and I assume you killed your friends and that one kid."

"You and everyone else deserve it for what you did to me."

"I understand incidents like the whole bad luck fiasco, but that is no excuse to do these horrible things, and what about the bad things you do?"

His blood thirsty eyes widened, "No! Those moments don't count! I never do bad things! And even if I do it won't matter since I can't get punished ever!"

"Wow, your not just a demon. Your also a big baby."

His eyes widen a bit before twisting into a murderous rage.

"YOU GOTH FREAK!" He rushes at me with great speed, he swings the knife around I dodge about four times until he manage to slash me in the cheek. I bent down in pain and just happen to look over at Lynn's corpse, seeing her bloody smashed head fueled a rage in me, he aims his knife at my head but I rolled sideways making him stab into the carpet, I quickly rose up and he turned to look at me in surprise before I punched him in the back of the neck.

He lets out a painful grunt as he drop to the floor, I kick him in the side, punched his stomach, then for good measure stomped my foot down on his head. As this evil creature groaned in pain I took this opportunity to run for it, but not before giving my x brother a message.

"You'll burn for what you did."

I ran down the stairs as fast as I can, the last thing I heard from him as I ran out the door was this. "IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY!"


	9. Chapter 9

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lincoln's (POV)

It had been a couple hours since that goth freak got away, my body ached and bruises had formed it hurt, but it will pass and I will get my revenge on her for hurting me, no one can hurt me especially to the point where bruises form.

To take out my anger I dragged Lynn's body to the living room and viciously stab my knife repeatedly into her stomach, as I did this I begin to hum a tune which was helping me calm down to a suitable level. I then use my knife to carve Lynn's leg like some turkey more of her blood splashes onto my face, shirt, and the carpet.

Lucy's escape is unfortunate as now my whole plan is in jeopardy, she's going to tell the police on what happen, and those doughnut lovers are going to send me away for a long time. I need to leave this town, yeah that's what I'll do, I'll leave town and move to the city where I can get my revenge on Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and get rid of the rest of their family for the hell of it.

Yes that sounds like a great plan, yes I'll do that, boy it's getting cold in here. It's really getting cold, like really freezing cold.

"YOU!" A voice called out behind me, I turn around only to get blinded by a flash of light.

* * *

I quickly woke up to find myself in my kitchen, how did I end up here? What was that flash of light? I rubbed my head when I caught movement in the corner of my eye, looking to the dinning room I saw a shadow pass the wall.

Is that Lucy? I get up and go there only to see no one there, I looked around the room but couldn't find anything, then the phone in the living room began to rang I quickly go over and picked it up. "Hello?" From the other end of the phone I heard a deep breath breathing heavily, I put the phone down disturbed.

"Relax Lincoln, it's just Lucy playing with you. Yeah that's it Lucy is playing with me." I pulled out my knife with clear anger. "I'll find her and kill her then leave this whole town in the dust!" I head to the door when I suddenly heard the lock to the door lock on its own.

Did that just happen? Surly I just hallucinated it. I grip the lock and turned it but it locked back, I try again but it wasn't moving at all.

"Come on open you stupid door!"

The room began to get cold again, then I began to hear a gargled voice, I turned towards the fireplace to see a mist that formed into a chopped up version of Liam; he is mangled up with most of his clothes and skin gone showing the red meat and some of his skeleton. I let out a laugh over the sight of my work.

"Look at this, it's the farm yokle. A useless pile of trash who I rid the world with."

"You did this to us!" Another voice called out, another mist appeared next to Liam and formed into Rusty. "Oh pimple face to! It was fun drowning you and throwing you into that wood chipper! Oh how you struggled, how you-"

I wasn't able to finish the sentence as I noticed another figure forming in between Rusty and Liam. It was that kid who disrespected Ace savvy. "Pay! Pay! Pay! Pay!"

"Your all here."

"Pay! Your going to pay for your crimes."

"Crimes, I didn't do anything it was justice for all the things you did to me."

"You did this!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I'm the innocent one! Your the ones who brought it on yourselves!"

"Your going to pay dearly." They began to approach me. "Get back! Keep away from me!" They continue to approach me with anger clear on their ghostly faces. "GET AWAY I SAID! GET MORE CLOSER AND I'LL DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE TO ALL OF YOU!

They ignore my threat and continued their approach, I swing my knife at them but my first victim grabbed my hand and with great force broke it. I let out a scream of pain as I backed away holding my broken hand. "I'll make you pay for that!" They were now mere inches from me, with panic now filling inside of me I ran up the stairs to the twins room, I look back to see that they had followed me here.

"Your rain of terror is over you monster."

"I'm not a monster, I'm a good boy."

"Your a devil boy asscoln."

"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL RID THE WORLD OF YOU AND THE OTHERS WHO WRONG ME! YOU STUPID KIDS! YOU'LL BURN IN HELL AND I'LL-ACK!" I felt a sharp pain in my side, looking down I see that my own knife had stabbed into my side, I felt another pain in my waist it was another knife I let out a scream of pain as they dig into me.

Looking up my eyes widen in terror as I saw a bunch of floating knifes around the ghosts, with a mere point of my first victim's finger the knifes flew at me and stab deep into my stomach, around my chest, both my arms and legs; I screamed in pain as I drop onto my knees, blood flows out of me as I scream for someone to help me, I crawl to the ghosts reaching out for them to help.

I hear a snap to my side, through the pain I turn to see the wooden beams of Lana's bed break off, the wooden stakes flew at me with their sharp ends pointed towards me then stabbed deep into my eyes destroying my vision and making the pain worse. I fall on my back, I could feel my blood pool around me, the knifes dig even deeper, this pain is unbearable.

How could this happen to me? I didn't do anything wrong to deserve this, it was everyone else's fault! This can't be how my life ends! I'm the good boy I don't deserve any punishment everyone else deserve their punishment for what they did to me, so why am I being punished this way.

* * *

Jeffy's (POV)

I watch this bastard's body shake, most of his clothes and face were covered in his own blood, I feel no sympathy for him, he killed me, his entire family and friends with no remorse what so ever, hell I could feel him think that he was still somehow in the right.

He finally stopped moving and drew his last breath. I did it I managed to avenge my death along with the others, he was no longer a threat to anyone else. I then felt my ghostly body evaporate and feel light.

I along with Rusty and Liam floated up to the ceiling where a bright light appeared, I looked down one last time at him his ghost has risen up from his body through the wooden planks in his eyes I could see tears as he reached his hand up for the bright light in the ceiling, but he wasn't allowed to go. the bright light surrounds me and cuts my view from my former killer who is now going to be trapped in this house in constant pain for all eternity as punishment for his crimes.

A fitting punishment for monsters like him.


	10. Chapter 10

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lucy's (POV)

Hard to believe that it has been thirty five years since the murders happen, ever since then Lincoln has become a urban legend that parents tell their children to make them behave, saying that if they misbehave then he will get them in their sleep.

Lincoln has also got the title of the most evil kid in Royal Woods, many of the parents who kids have been killed hated him, they built a wooden statue of him that they shortly burned down calling him many names. In his old school both his locker and desk were taken out as the school didn't feel comfortable about those things once being used by a killer, his remaining friends were stunned over news about what Lincoln did, eventually they pretended that he never existed.

As for me I had a lot of trouble adjusting at first due to the circumstances, I was under the care of Pop pop and let me tell you this it was difficult living in the senior home at first but I eventually got used to it, but I could tell that Pop pop was troubled by the incident. He couldn't sleep, barely talk to his friends, ate little, and always stared into a blank space.

At the funerals he had a freak out upon seeing his grandchildren, son-in-law, and daughter it took two of dad's friends to drag him out. After that day I did my best to comfort him, and it did pay a bit as he did regain sleep, eating properly, and talk to his friends, but I also noticed that he was more protective of me though with what happened I couldn't blame him.

When I got older I opened up my own poetry business in Hassle Tuckey which grew really successful, though I bet it's also because I'm the soul survivor of my family. I also do some fortune telling after hours with the help of Haiku.

Now I stand in front of my old house, it is run down with many of our old toys on the overgrown lawn and the breaking apart roof. The house hasn't been touch ever since the bodies were removed as many didn't want to live in a house that was a murder scene/ home of a former killer. The house also became the local haunted house with many saying they could hear wails of pain the darkest nights and some seeing a shadow figure in one of the windows.

I let out a sigh as I knew what I had to do, I go up to the door and with a push force it open. Upon entering I could feel a unnatural chill in my former living room, and looking at the room many memories flash before me of happy times before he snapped.

I let out another sigh. "So your still here uh Lincoln? I guess I shouldn't be so surprised considering what happen that made them to lock you up here for the crimes you did."

I look to the couch to see his spirit floating near it, his whole body is bloody with knifes sticking out and he had two wooden stakes lodged into his eyes just like the way the police found him on that day.

"You shouldn't have done those misdeeds Lincoln, you can never get away with murder, you should've just talk to us about your problems but the dark side got the better of you, turning you into a monster that the whole town hates and fears."

He began to speak to speak slowly, "You came back."

"I never would have thought."

"I waited so long."

"I never thought it would end up like this."

Lincoln raises his hand towards me in a plea. "Help me. Help me please."

Looking at him, I could see that the years of pain and loneliness has made him regretful of his actions. I felt a tad pity of him but then the thoughts of what his actions did to Pop pop and the fact he tried to kill me came up in my mind.

"Sure I could help you Lincoln. I could help you get out of this punishment you disserve." I pull out a lighter and lit it. "Remember what I said that night? You'll burn for what you did." I lit up some papers I also carried in here then threw it at the couch which caught fire easily.

Later that night I along with others watch my old house burn under the intense flames that had bursted out of the windows, soon the house will collapse and my business will be complete.

* * *

Third person (POV)

Inside the house Lincoln laid on the floor of the burning living room, he sits up to look around his burning house, despite having stakes stabbed through his eyes his ghost could still somehow see. He then feels a familiar presence in the room, looking forward he sees the spirits of his first three victims with their heads down.

Slowly they look at him, with a burst of flames they suddenly appear in front of him, Rusty punched him in face knocking him back, Jeffy kicked him in the side. Through their eyes the memories of him killing them flashes through them as they pounded him.

They now drew back to watch him sit back up, he looks at them and they look back at him. The rest of his family appears and they stare at each other in regret, suddenly the flames explodes with the sounds of Lincoln screaming.


End file.
